


Lonely Tarts

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle prompt: jealousy, longing, release, rules, unrequited love, first glance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Tarts

No one knows what to make of her. John figures they’re looking too hard. He doesn’t try to make anything of her. Just smiles charmingly as he would at any beautiful woman. She sits close and smiles back.

He notices her frequent glances at Dr. Jackson for approval. When she finally gets tired of watching him swoon over Atlantis’ virtually intact database, John’s had enough of watching Rodney do the same over Colonel Carter. She’s a beautiful woman, he’ll give Rodney that.

So is Vala.

Also brilliant in a more subtle way that John knows personally and well.

Elizabeth sends him with her on a tour the second day they’re in Atlantis. John lets himself actually enjoy showing her around, letting glimpses of his love for the city show through. Vala responds with fascinated appreciation, and a lot of allusions to star-crossed love stories between human and AI’s. He makes fun of her gate-translated accent.

She watches him instead of the double moonrise over the Pier 5, and though John hadn’t noticed, and he usually doesn’t see this coming, his mouth isn’t surprised at her kiss.

Vala’s lips are telling him that they could get along very well together for the next few days, and John kisses back agreement. Because they really, really could.

-

She doesn’t groan like Rodney would at being woken up before dawn without coffee, and John tries to be glad about it, reassured by her competence as she wakes suddenly and completely, silent until she realizes where she is. It’s nice in its own way, like having a teammate you can trust to watch your six.

Right now she seems more intent on molesting his six, but that, John doesn’t have to even try to like. It’s nice, slow, languorous morning-sex, and by the time they make it out onto the balcony near his room that faces east, the sun’s already up, but Vala seems rather touched anyway.

She jumps up to sit on the railing, opening her legs to let John in between them. Wearing just his shirt, she’s pretty much asking for his fingers, wet and slick when he slides them into her, somehow managing to smirk even as her mouth falls a little open, and he can’t decide between watching her face and looking down at his hand as it works in and out of her.

“Bet I can stay on no matter how hard you fuck me.”

He blinks at her. “Okay, but you get to explain why you need to be beamed out of the ocean naked if you fall off. No mentioning that I had anything to do it.”

“Darling,” she bites his neck and sighs breathily as he pushes into her, “_everyone_ in Atlantis knows what we’re doing by now. I’m going to be collecting a rather tidy sum from some of the wagers placed myself when we go down to breakfast.”

“You placed _bets_?”

“Under pseudonyms! It would be crass and nowhere near as lucrative if I posed as myself!”

John narrows his eyes.

“I posed as you once, however.”

Just for that, he pulls almost all the way out of her, fucking her slow and shallow like he can keep it up forever, making her thighs tremble and hands slip on the railing with sweat for the first time since they’ve started “recreating” (her words). He slips an arm around her back to hold her in place (and to keep her from falling over).

She makes a genuinely appreciative sound and he relents a little, making her suck on his thumb, stroking her clit with it while it’s still wet.

She comes almost immediately, hand squeezing hard on his thigh to make him stop moving for a second.

“I _really_ like you.” She grins lazily up at him, breasts glistening with sweat in the morning sun as they rise and fall heavily, and he feels two more fading contractions around his cock.

John raises an eyebrow. “That’s nice.” Rocks his hips slightly, “Can I move again yet?”

“Aw, don’t be like that.” She tilts her head and purses her mouth, “Or I’ll make you go back to using your mouth so you can’t talk.”

He laughs, strokes lightly on her clit, making her shiver. Not the bad, still-too-sensitive shiver, but the yeah-that’s-good-do-it-again kind. He echoes her head tilt. “Maybe later.”

She rolls her eyes and pushes back on him, ankles dragging up the backs of his knees.

Vala can pretty much keep this up forever, and for the next few days, John doesn’t mind indulging her.

He’s being a pretty good host if he says so himself.


End file.
